rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zackery James Matthew Rangover
Zackery James Rangover is the first born son to the King and Queen of the Al Bhed, Gippal Oliver Rangover and Rachael Mackenzie Alexander. He is the twin brother to Claudia Tangesis Rangover; the twins are both Pure blood Al Bhed. History Etymology Zackery \z(a)-cke-ry\ as a boy's name is a variant of [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Zachariah Zachariah] (Hebrew) and [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Zachary Zachary] (Hebrew), and the meaning of Zackery is "the Lord recalled". James \j(a)-mes\ as a boy's name (also used as girl's name James), is pronounced jayms. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of James is "he who supplants". From Late Latin Iacomus, a variant of Iacobus, Latin form of Greek Iakobos and New Testament Greek form of the OldTestament form [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Jacob Jacob] (Hebrew Yaakov). Matthew \m(a)-tthew\ as a boy's name is pronounced MATH-yoo. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Matthew is "gift of God" Personality Image Zackery tends to wear comfortable clothing, usually by wearing jeans, a size up shirt and hoodies. All of ZJ's hoodies have holes in the sleeves for when he doesn't wear his classic fingerless gloves. Because of Zackery's special abilities he obtained from his parents and Al Bhed heritage, he is able to cause war and hatred through the touch of his palm so he usually covers his palms by fabric. When he is not wearing his gloves, he uses his hoodie sleeves till he can get to his gloves. Zackie never leaves his room without his glasses which he usually loses on top of his head or some where in his bookbag which never leaves his side. Gallery tumblr_m6wig6puxi1qeq5omo2_250.gif tumblr_m6wig6puxi1qeq5omo4_250.gif tumblr_m6wig6puxi1qeq5omo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_m72gxvr7bk1rb54olo1_500.gif tumblr_m72yu3qa011rb54olo1_500.gif tumblr_m74f9gVjJL1rb54olo2_500.gif tumblr_m74nxzrArW1rab293o1_500.gif tumblr_m74yybHhYW1rb54olo1_500.gif tumblr_m745qr76x51rb54olo1_500.gif tumblr_m7afcb9K5H1qzv9ro.gif tumblr_m7ah27Wtmq1qgs6b4.gif tumblr_m7ahykj4YO1r5ehsh.gif tumblr_m7air4iOX61r5zivno1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ake9xJI41rbwd4do1_500.gif tumblr_m7ak9lNUcD1r2n6a6o1_500.gif tumblr_m7akm9CSvP1rbwd4do1_500.gif tumblr_m7akq6TKlv1raay0eo1_500.gif tumblr_m7alkvE0Qg1qabpnco1_500.gif Powers Zackery is able to induce the need of War and Chaos through touch of his palm. Zackery can invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. Thus is why ZJ is always wearing fingerless gloves. (Special Al Bhed Ability) Being an Al Bhed twin, both Zackery and Claudia were born with the power of Light & Darkness Manipulation. Zackery had obtained the Darkness ability. Zackery is able to control and manipulate shadows and darkness that surrounds them or others. Being an Al Bhed twin, both Zackery and Claudia were born with the power of Yin & Yang Manipulation. Zackery is able to enchance the evil in people. He psychically kindles the targets' minds so that she can succumb the voice of sin, while his sister is the complete opposite. Relationships Rachael Mackenzie Alexander Zackery has always and will be a Momma's boy. From the moment he was born, ZJ has always favorited his mother far more than his father and would do anything for his mother to smile or be happy. Zackery found great comfort in talking to his mother and just being around her. Gippal Oliver Rangover Gippal and Zackery barely got along and were constantly fighting. Zackery found out about his father's on going relationship with Genesis and a few passing women and could never forgive his father for doing harm on his mother. ZJ will constantly talk bad on his father to the Al Bhed, thus leading into Zackery James' early kinghood. Claudia Tangesis Rangover The twins are extremely close even though they are constantly making fun of each other or purposely annoying one another. They both know everything about each other and seem to have a mind connection with one another, so they both can feel each others feelings and at times thoughts and dreams. Johnny Adin Lennox Johnny likes to hang onto Zackery and is constantly calling him her best friend. Zackery is awkward with the opposite sex and finds Johnny very aggressive and even obsessive at times. Though ZJ hangs out with Johnny and talks to her, Zackie finds her scary. Parker Angelo Cole Parker and Zackery only talk and pretend to be friends because of Claudia. Zackery knows how Claudia feels about Parker and tries to be a good brother by getting along with the fellow Al Bhed, though Zack gives Parker a hard time when Claudia isn't around. Trivia *Has an strange obsession with flying as well as feathers *Favorite singer is Kimbra, and favorite song is Two way street by Kimbra *Zackery has a disorder called Dyslexia, causing him having problems reading and writing *Zackery only allows his Aunts, his mother and sister and father to call him "ZJ" *Is highly blind and must constantly be wearing glasses or contacts Category:List of Characters Category:Rimonster's characters Category:Alexanders Category:Al Bheds